You'll always be my anchor
by 500littleliars
Summary: Paige is upset after swim practice about her times. Emily helps calm her down in the locker room. One shot. Paily cuteness. It's my first fic so hopefully you guys like it!


PAILY fluff. Paige is upset about her times in their last swim practice and Emily makes her feel better. Hopefully this cheese ball of a fic makes you feel happy after the finale. This is my first fanfic. Hope it's not too horrible:) Sadly I own neither of the characters in this story :(

* * *

Paige was just getting out of the pool after finishing first at their swim practice of the year. She was angry. three seconds slower than her best was not going to make coach pick her for anchor. Frustrated and tired Paige slammed the doors to the locker room open and groaned loudly. After slamming open her locker with more fire than needed she grabbe the items she needed for he shower and walked over to the mostly empty showers. Hastily turning the knob to the right, warm water trickles out if the head before coming out in a steady flow. Paige grudgingly stripped out of her suit and began washing away the chlorine that was on her body and in her hair. After about ten minutes she turned the shower off and wrapped her hair in a towel before doing the same to her body.

Exiting the showers and walking back to where her locker was, a grin suddenly took place of the scowl that had web on her face for the last fifteen minutes. Standing next to her locker was her long legged, tan skinned, beautiful girlfriend. She was still was not quite sure how she managed to be with one of the most beautiful girls in the world. How with one touch this girl could simply make her day go from bad to good. Paige smiled widely before taking three wide strides, coming to a stop in front of her girlfriend.

"hey" Emily whispered taking in the sight of we girlfriend dressed in a mere towel.

Pressing her body into Paige's she let out a breath she didn't realize she wa holding. She couldn't wait to surprise the girl after practice, she knew she wasn't happy with the time she had made and was there to cheer her up. Smiling softly the shorter of the two sighed before pressing her body against Emily and Wrapping both arms around her waist.

"hi" she whispered quietly before placing her head on Emily's chest.

She wasn't so sure when they had become so comfortable with exact other. more often than not Paige still finds herself blushing any time Emily touches her. She knew she loved Emily. Anybody could see it, the look she got in her eyes whenever the tan swimmer came around. The slight blush that would creep up every time the tall girl would lovingly kiss her cheek in the halls of Rose wood High. Any time Emily would reach out and intertwine their hands and never let go she swore she felt butterflies every time.

after She wasn't sure how much time had passed, Paige slowly removed her head from her girlfriend's chest, looked up at her and grinned."are you going to kiss me fields or will I be waiting on you forever?".Without hesitation Emily leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Paige's lips.

After a few seconds she pulled away and opened her eyes. "you did great out there this morning. You looked fantastic. Coach has to be stupid not to pick you as anchor for next swim meet" the taller girl stated trying to make her girlfriend feel better. Scoffing, Paige pulled away and shook her head before removing the towel from around her head.

"I was three seconds off Em, three whole seconds. I'll be lucky if she keeps me on the damn team." . pulling her hairbrush out of her locker she sighed before starting to comb out her hair.

"Baby.." Emily sighed. "you were perfect. So what you were a little slow. It's our first practice back after what happened" Emily flinched as memories of the night in the cabin came flooding back to her. "you'll definitely get the place. Coach knows how hard you've been working givin the circumstance".

They hadn't talked about that night much. Trying to avoid the subject had been easier than sitting down and talking about it. Deep down both girl was glad they didn't have to. Paige shook her head again and set her brush down.

"I'm too slow. Not fast enough. I might as well not even show up!" the girl exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Emily chuckled at her girlfriend's exasperation and smiled , "Paige Marie Mcullers, you will be anchor. I know it. You are far too talented for coach to not le you swim. I know it. I promise". She shook her head again at Paige and kissed her cheek.

Before giving her a chance to protest further Emily grabbed her book bag and looke at Paige, "finish getting dressed so we can leave. I'll wait outside". After realizing there was no more left to argue about it Paige pulled her clothes out of her locker and shook her head. As Emily began to leave, she suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and Paige?" she asked turning around smiling, "you'll always be my anchor" she stated before turning and leaving. Hearing Emily say this made it clear that no amount of physco ex girlfriend killers and crazy anonymous stalkers could get in her way of loving Emily Fields any more then she did at that moment.

* * *

Fin.

So thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it. I figure I'd try to write something cute. And try I did:) review if you please, I appreciate it!


End file.
